Mixed Feelings
by Amaidaisuki
Summary: But the idiot of Moritaka just wouldn't shut upt, would he? Akito leaned closer again, the only thing on his sight was the blonde's closed eyes, and now this time he caught Moritaka's lips into a kiss. - One-shot, Shujin x Saiko.


_**(A/N)**_: First of all, I just started to read the manga and I'm in the chapter 30, so yeah, I haven't seen the anime and I really need to catch up with the manga that has 176 chapters. So yeah, this fic is from what I've read and I wrote it with the knowledge I have. (Which may be little since I'm just in the chapter 30, tsk.)

Anyways, I put all the effort I can put when one is writing at morning (and I hate mornings) but, nonetheless, I hope you like it. Please leave a review, they really help!

* * *

Sketching as quickly as he could but at the same time with calm so his designs wouldn't some out uncompleted and rushed, Moritaka tried to finish cleaning up the new name that Akito had gave him. It would be a lot easier for him if Akito's name didn't suck that much in the part of the drawings but then again, he couldn't complain since he accepted to clean them up and plus, he could never come up with ideas as easily as his partner did.

They were a good team.

As Moritaka drew and sketched like crazy, Akito would be in his desk coming up with another name or an idea/summary for the next chapter. With two highschoolers working so hard to fulfill their dreams, the studio was holding a deadly silence, such a quietness that would probably not exist if Miyoshi was with them but thankfully, Moritaka had achieved to let them work alone for at least a few days. The scratches of Akito's pencil as he wrote and Moritaka's pencil as he drew the name were the only thing keeping the room to be in complete silence now. They were so focused on what they were doing, therefore, they didn't even notice it but if there was another person with them, he or she would surely feel very uncomfortable.

How differet was their work method compared to Niizuma's. Moritaka had been his assistant for a while so he knew how noisy was the other's office; the guy yelled things according to what he was drawing, 'interacting with the characters' as he would explain, and woking with his headphones at maximum volume, too, since his editor told him that the neighbors were complaining a lot. Moritaka did learn several things from the time he was there, not only from Niizuma but also from Fukuda.

Now he wsa back working with Akito, he felt way much better than when he was working alone or how he would feel if he drew someone else's story.

The blonde boy let go of the pencil, stretching his arms as he took what he just wrote, eyeing it and fixing his glasses. He was actually quite proud of himself; he had changed his novel-ish way of writing to one that fir manga even more. Now what he was to do was to proofread to see if it was an interesting continuation for the previous chapter. Gladly, it was. Akito turned his head to take a look at his friend, who was still working hard on the name. The corned of his lips curled into a smile, he was also proud of his partner. They both have been progressing a lot since the day he offered him to work together.

It was almost unbelievable that they had made it this far! Not to be egocentric but that was just prove of how talented they were.

Moritaka was so into what he was doing that he did not even notice that Akito was looking at him. So damn focused he was. The smile of the writer's face faded away when he realized how the stress of his black-haired companion was growing higher and higher. It was obvious, the other was erasing too much and how he used the pencil was in a desesperated way. Akito sighed, they have been working all day so he could understand his friend's stress but this was the first time he'd seen him so… stressed. It was not usual from Moritaka.

Slidding across the room with his swirl chair, he decided to help his friend to calm down before he would continue writing. The blonde stopped with his feet in front of the other's desk, tilting and lowering his head to try and get a look of Moritaka's face. Indeed, he was tensed. He didn't even notice that Akito was there! Pouting, he made a compliment about the other's drawing, said compliment was ignored and then Moritaka erased several parts of the desing. Oh, well.

"Oi, Saiko! Are you listening to me?! Akito reclaimed, lifting his head in his normal position again. He got the impression that the other was in his own world, therefore, he couldn't hear his friend's compliments or complaints.

It was no good seeing Moritaka being consumed by the tension and stress like that. The blonde made his way with his chair to be next to his artistic friend. Taking a better sight of the guy's drawing, he could not understand why he was so stressed because, in his eyes, they were perfect! Well, he wasn't an expert at drawing so he thought that a compliment coming from him wouldn't matter that much as if it were from another professional mangaka.

After a whole, the black haired boy snapped into reality again.

"Arrgh! I hate perspective!" Actually, he didn't, it was quite fun to play with the perspective but tonight it was not his night. Moritaka had been drawing for house so it might be that he was losing his ability to draw!

Relieved that the other wasn't sleeping with his eyes open and drawing at the same time, Akito leaned slightly away from Mirotaka as the other threw his arms to the air and then pulled his own hair.

"Oh, so you're alive?" Akito teased him, "Calm down! It's coming out fine!" He tried to make the other to settle down but it was useless, it only made him to blabber more about how it wasn't fine what he was trying to draw.

"…" The blonde slapped himself in his mind for opening his mouth. Now the room passed from being quiet and peaceful to being filled with Moritaka's yelling. The neighbors should be thinking they were listening loud rock music, though it wouldn't make any sense. Anyways, at least the office now seemed to have more life, even if those yells were surely killing the magaka's self-esteem.

Failing in his several attempts to make Moritaka to shut up and calm down, Akito was running out of options so he recurred to a crazy method that would certainly work. It was really crazy to try it at a time like that, and even if it was something that he had been wating to do for a long time, it still felt awkward to try it out right now.

But the idiot of Moritaka just wouldn't shut upt, would he?

Akito leaned closer again and grabbed the other's hands to stop him from pulling his hair, as the black-haired boy made a sound of confusion, he did not even had the time to keep complaining nor to ask what was his friend doing when he found himself looking extremely close to Akito, the only thing on his sight was the blonde's closed eyes-

Catching Moritaka's lips into a kiss, he let go of his hands when he knew the other was more chocked than stressed. He knew that the kiss would not be reciprocated because Moritaka was in love with Azuki, right?

Even if it broke his heart and even his friendship with 'Saiko' would be affected by the actions he had taken, the blonde just… Oh, damn. Now that he thought of how everything would be if his dear friend started avoiding him for this, he totally regretted what he was doing, even though a part of him was enjoying the taste of the other's lips on his.

Now he was ready to pull away and apologizes to the other—oh, crap, now he was the one stressed—but as soon as he was about to pull his lips away from the other's… Eh? He couldn't! And not because his body was not paying attention to his mind orders but because his face was caught by Moritaka's hands, as the other kissed in return to his blonde friend. Places had been switched and now Akito was the one shocked, though that didn't stop him from kissing back.  
The two of them were kissing! Akito couldn't believe it. He thought that Moritaka was devoted to Azuki but it seemed like he had mixed feelings—but if we're talking about devotion, shouldn't Akito be more worried about what would happen if Miyoshi get to know about this—The blond didn't know whether that was good or bad, since like that, he might be making things difficult for his friend but it didn't matter if he wanted to pull away because he couldn't.

Moritaka would not let him go.

Then, when the black-haired mangaka realized what he was doing, he immediately pulled away, turning his back to face Akito as he blushed furiously and digged his nails on his knees, trying to control his respiration. He, obviously, was in panic.

The writing stared at the toher, blushing slightly as the previous minute's feelings replayed on his head. His hand tried to reach Moritaka's shoulder but it stopped abruptly, the best he could do now was to leave the other alone so he woulnd't be more confused. With hi schair he slid again across the room, back to his desk as he got into his work again.

The artist just kept his gaze locked on the floor, trying to process what just happened. His boyd had acted on his own, pleasing Moritaka's forbidden thoughts as they ignored his common sence. '_For God's sake, I have Shu—I… I mean… __Azuki!_' He thought, wanting to jump off a cliff. He almost said 'Shujin'! He almost said that 'he had _**Shujin**_'! Oh, dear lord. The black-haired guy buried his face in his hands. He couldn't think properly with all that mess on his mind. After a while, he realized that he was wasting his time on worrying about that; he had to finish the name! He could not even afford to sleep so how could he dare to waste time thinking in a kiss that may have no meaning for Akito, a kiss that was just the last resource Akito had to shut him up, that's what he thought.

As he started to draw again, he looked over the blonde guy who was now writing. A sentence that made his heart ache came across his mind.

'_It meant something for me._'


End file.
